


Rainy days

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops! Hi, rainy flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really hate rain, but of course it isn't that bad if you meet a handsome stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy days

Louis shivered as the cold rain continued to pour down, soaking him completely and pulled his thin jacket closer. He now regretted not bringing an umbrella, but when he’d left, the weather had seemed fine.

‘I’m going to end up with a cold…’ he thought, shifting his weight from foot to foot, trying to warm up a bit. Suddenly the rain stopped and he looked up, surprised to see a black umbrella shielding him. He turned around, quickly taking a step back when he almost bumped into a broad chest and slipped on the wet ground, but before he hit it a strong arm catched him.

“Oops! Sorry about that.” A warm voice said, making him look up. Green eyes starred down at him, brown curls falling softly down the strangers face as he smiled cheekily down at Louis.

“Hi.” Louis said a bit breathless and the other boy raised Louis up so that they were standing in front of each other. “Thanks…”

“No problem. I’m Harry.” The boy said, reaching out the hand that wasn’t currently the umbrella and Louis took it with a smile.

“I’m Louis.”

They both looked up as a red bus stopped in front of them and the door opened. Harry bowed with a smile, motioning for Louis to go first. “After you.” He said, making Louis chuckle.

“Thank you.” He replied as he stepped inside, sitting down on the seat closest to the door, hoping that Harry would sit down beside him. To his delight, Harry did just that, smiling down at the smaller boy.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” he asked, looking down at Louis with his stunning green eyes.

“I don’t mind at all. I’m twenty-one. What about you?”

“I’m nineteen.”

“Really?” Louis asked, surprised, eyeing the other. “You look older…”

“I get that a lot.” Harry smiled and turned his attention to the window on the opposite side and Louis let his eyes roam freely over the others slim body. He was hot, no doubting it. He wore a pair of extremely tight, black trousers that looked like they’d been painted on him and a dark brown leather jacket that was a tiny bit too small, showing just a small line of pale skin underneath. Louis licked his lips and looked up at the window, surprised to see Harry looking at him through the reflection, making Louis wish he didn’t look like someone who’d just been pulled out of a lake and smiled cheekily at the other. Harry smirked at him and mirrored Louis’s action, licking his lips teasingly, making Louis roll his eyes with a chuckle.

“So, Harry… Where are you going…?”

 

***

 

“This is where I live…” Louis said and turned around with a smile to face Harry. “Thanks for walking me home, you really didn’t have to.”

 “It’s fine really, I wanted to. Besides, since I forgot to get off the bus and the next one aren’t going to be there until much later I thought that I might as well go with you.”

Louis looked at Harry with uncertain eyes but then reached out his hand. “It was nice meeting you Harry…” Harry looked at him in surprise and perhaps a tiny bit disappointment but grabbed his hand. Determination flickered across his face and with a sudden pull, he pulled the older boy towards him and pressed their lips together, smiling when Louis immediately responded, eagerly wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry grabbed Louis’s hips, pressing him against the door and smiled in to the kiss when Louis let out a soft moan.

“I lied…” Harry whispered against Louis’s lips, making the older look at him in confusion as they pulled away slightly. “I lied about forgetting to get off… I knew where we were all the time; I just wanted an excuse to spend more time with you.”

Louis chuckled and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, pulling him down, kissing him passionately.

“Wanna come inside?” Louis panted as they broke the kiss, making Harry smile.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
